Against The Odds
by MDTM
Summary: Human girl Raven is transported to the world of Fairy Tail. There she finds out that things have changed for the worst. Natsu is supposed to be dead, and Lucy has turned evil. Fairy Tail is one of the last remaining guilds in the world. Raven joins Fairy Tail as they battle their final war. Will Natsu come back? What is Lucy hiding? Read it, you'll like it.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was born out of a wish I wished one day, and a completely wild imagination. I don't own Fairy Tail, or Hiro Mashima, or Earthland. Read on.**

* * *

Have you every gone through something that completely changed the way you saw the world? That something you never though would exist exists? And when that happens your mind gets completely blown and at the same time you join a force to save the world? Probabaly not. So I, Raven, will share with you what happened to me one rainy afternoon.

* * *

It was raining buckets out here. My boots sloshed along the grass as I ran to my front porch, hoping to keep the new volume I bought dry. As soon as I opened the door, I set my umbrella and boots to dry and ran up to my room.

As soon as I had changed into dry clothes I settle on my bed and opened the newest volume of _Fairy Tail. _ I had been saving up for weeks to get this volume. As I opened the plastic packaging and turned the first page, a yellow piece of paper slipped out. Thinking that it was an advertisement I crushed it and threw it to the wastepaper bin, and continued reading.

I didn't stop till the last page. "What an exciting volume!" I said gleefully. "Raven!" my mum called. "Bring out the trash!"

Oh well I could admire the volume later. I proceeded to my little wastepaper basket to empty out the trash. I saw that the little piece of yellow paper had not landed inside. As I bent to pick it up, I saw some strange writing. I unfolded the paper.

"Dear Reader. I chose a random book to place this inside. I haven't been there in a very long time, but if you enter once you cannot go back again. So if you can please visit, and tell me how's everything there. Don't read the following if you do not want a bit of adventure. Signed, Hiro."

What? What did he mean by "cannot go back again"? Where? And what adventure did he mean? I glanced down where I saw a small phrase.

"Oh heavens…call me to the…light of the land…bring me…to the…world of magic?"

Thunder crackled. My room began to go dark. What was happening?! The room began to grow darker until no light was left. Then it exploded in a supernova and I felt myself falling…and falling into nothingness.

I opened my eyes. I was someplace else. I saw green fields on one side. I realized I was lying on a wooden porch. Two green and pink doors were in front of me. Where was I? Was it because I read that phrase? I got up and staggered towards the door. Before I could push it open someone pushed it from the other side. I jumped back.

The person came out. I saw a swish of red. I looked up, and got the shock of my life.

She was wearing an armor and a blue skirt. Her red hair whipped about her face. And here eyes…were staring back at me, her eyebrows frowning.

"Er….za," I gasped, unable to comprehend what I was seeing.

Wait a second, If she's here does that mean…oh no no no….

"Who are you?" her voice boomed.


	2. The Changed World

**Sorry for the brief chapter previously. This one's gonna be where the real story is. I know that (*MANGA SPOILER**) that this follows closely towards the end of the Grand Magic Games Arc. But just read on and the next chapter that I'll upload and it will probably be different. Hope you like this story so far.**

* * *

"Is…is…this…really…Fairy….Tail…?" I stuttered, unable to comprehend what I was seeing.

"Well of course it is. How did you get here? Who are you?" Erza questioned.

"I don't…know. I'm….uh…Raven…"

"Follow me," she said sternly and coldly. I reeled back, stunned at her tone. She pushed open the doors and walked in. I followed her inside.

I gasped. I was actually inside what was supposed to be…Fairy Tail? A gazillion dreams were happening to me right this instant. I looked around. It was…empty. That was odd. Weren't there usually people on the first floor? People like…Cana would be drinking out of barrels. Macao and…Wakaba would be staring at girls. Mira…Jane…would be polishing glasses. Juvia…Juvia would be fawning over Gray. Jet…and Droy would be protecting…Levy. Charle…Pantherlily and…Happy…they would be surveying the whole thing. Lucy would be talking to…Natsu… Natsu…Dragneel… Where was everyone?

"Hey!" I jumped at the voice. It was coming from upstarirs. I looked p and saw Erza waving at me to come up. "Oh right, sorry!" I ran up the flight of stairs. As I came up, my hand flew to my mouth.

The entire second floor had been converted into a work area. People were running around, carrying scrolls. Someone seemed to be accessing information in the air. Wasn't that…Archive? Oh gods, magic. MAGIC. It exists?! A group was looking at a map. Another group were polishing armour and hideous looking weapons. But something was wrong in the air. It wasn't lively. It wasn't fun.

It was more like preparations for…a war.

Everyone looked up when Erza came. They were going to go back to their work when they caught sight of me. What followed was silence. "Um…" I said awkwardly. "New recruit?" said a voice beside me. I turned, and nearly jumped out of my skin. It was…the Master. Mak…Makarov.

"I'm not too sure. I heard a loud noise on the porch. When I went to investigate I found her at the doors," Erza said. "Right, I'll see to her. You may go back to the training," said Master Makarov in his old grovelly voice. He beckoned me towards an empty table, and gestured me to sit. I plopped down on the chair rather loudly.

"So, what guild are you from?" he asked.

"I'm not…from any guild…"

The master's eyes widened in shock.

"A survivor? You've survived the attack?"

"No…I kinda…fell out of the sky."

The master listened as I told him what had happened.

"I see…you've come from the other world."

"I guess that's what you would call it."

The master nodded, deep in thought.

"Years ago, this lad…I think his name was Hiro…he came from that world. He was with us for quite a while but the Force called him back."

Hiro? Wasn't that the manga-ka?

"The…Force?"

"The Force is an ancient magic. It is gateway from the world of yours to ours. The lad stumbled upon it by accident and landed here. However there is a time limit."

"A time limit?"

"Yes. The Force will re-open and absorb any of your kind back. It happens on the next Eclipse Of The Two Moons."

Eclipse of the Two Moons? Haven't I read this somewhere?

"You mean…a lunar eclipse?"

"That is what your kind calls it. The next one…I think…is in seven months."

Thunder boomed outside. The ground rumbled a little. I heard someone squeak.

"Seven…months?" I couldn't believe it.

"I'm afraid so."

"But I have a family? How can I be gone for seven months? What would my parents do? And…school? What will they think happened to me?" I cried.

"I'm sorry but there is absolutely no way to go back."

I could feel the tears forming in my eyes.

"You know…This Hiro guy…he came back."

"You know of him?" the master asked.

"Yeah. And he wrote a story all about it. So many people have read it. Everyone knows you…Master Makarov…Erza Scarlet…Natsu Dragneel…Gray Fullbuster…Lucy Heartfilia…Fairy Tail."

The master stared at me. Shock was evident on his face.

"This is how I know I happen to know this place. And you. And Erza."

"A…story?"

"Yeah. It's one of my favourites actually."

"What…what do you know of?"

"Pretty much everything. Lullaby, Phantom Lord, the Fighting festival that Laxus initiated, Oracion Seis, Edolas, Tenrou Island, the Grand Magic Games…"

The master's face turned grim.

"I'm afraid my child what you know, or rather, knew, is far from what it is now."

The master called for Levy. The girl came over. I expected to see a little girl with blue hair, a short yellow dress and hanging sleeves carrying a pile of books. Well the books part was true. But the moment I saw her, I was pretty much taken aback.

Levy's curly, semi long blue hair was now cut into a severe bob. Her dress was replaced by a white shirt, khaki pants and combat boots. Can't forget those combat boots.

But fortunately she wasn't as cold to me as Erza. She smiled at me reassuringly and looked over at master. "A new recruit master?"

The master shook his head. "Afraid not."

He explained to Levy about me, where I came from, and my unfortunate predicament. Her eyes widened, and her mouth hung open, her face awestruck. "Could you tell her about…the…you know. And find out what she can do for us in the seven months she'll be here."

Levy nodded. She beckoned me to come with her, as she brought me to a small study. As she closed the door behind her, I proceeded at being awestruck at the vast collections of books she had. All four walls were covered with bookshelves.

"So Raven, tell me about yourself," she said.

"Well, I'm…uh 15. I go to middle school. I read a lot of manga... I mean like comics. And I'm pretty sure I can't use magic."

"I see. So you know a lot about us huh," Levy asked, the corner of her mouth turning up a little.

"Well yeah. Fairy Tail. They're pretty big back in my…uh…world. And you're Levy…McGarden? You use Solid Script Magic. You like reading books. You went for a S-Class promotion trial, right?"

Levy's face lighted up. "Am I famous?"

I laughed. "Yeah pretty much."

She laughed too. "Wow it's been ages since I laughed," she said, smiling.

"Yeah, I was actually going to ask. Is…there something going on? Like there is no one on the first floor. Everyone is up on the second floor, which is pretty weird. And there's no…fun in the air. It's almost as if…a war is going on."

Levy nodded. "Come with me Raven."

I followed her as she exited the study, and she brought me to the windows outside. All I could see was a farmyard, a green field, and the distant town beyond.

She opened the window, and outstretched her hand. "Fairy Sphere, Reveal!"

"We can see the outside, but no one outside can see the inside," she said.

The image of the town started to dissipate As the true image revealed, I took a step back, my eyes widened in horror.

What remained of the town was blackened buildings and flattened trees. The once pretty and cheerful cottages were reduced to broken walls and torn down roofs. The few houses that remained stood, but were damaged too. The South Gate Park was no more, except for the few leaveless and black trees that remained, clinging to the earth for dear life. Fires raged towards the north. The sky was black, with grey clouds and occasional hues of red. The streets were lifeless.

"But…b-but this isn't what its supposed…to look like. How…HOW did this happen?" I asked in horror. Levy's face was grim. "Look farther towards the south Raven."

I looked further. All I saw was a distant mountain range. "I only see mountains," I said, unable to understand what she meant. "That's not mountains," she said, pointing.

They were not mountains? I looked closely. The mountains suddenly heaved. I let out a little cry. It was then I realized, those weren't mountains. It was spikes on the back. A tail swished forth and back. A gigantic…head rose up, and its eyes were like orbs of light, shining through the fog.

"It's…it's…" I was paralysed.

"A dragon," Levy confirmed briefly.

The dragon opened it's eyes once, it's head turning. Then the orbs disappeared, and the creature did not move again. "It's in slumber for now. It only returns to the Capital at night, like the rest."

"The…rest? There are more of them?!" I cried.

What on earth was happening here? Why weren't they defeated?

Levy led me back into the study, where she pulled out a drawer, and drew some articles. She handed them to me. It was an edition of the _Daily Magnolia_, dated the year X784. "FAIRY TAIL'S MOST POWERFUL MAGES MISSING IN ATTACK BY ACNOLOGIA ON TENROU ISLAND."

"I know about this. Thing is you guys survived because of…the Fairy Sphere," I recalled.

"Yes. We heard from Doranbolt later that Zeref had summoned Acnologia. But there was a reason for it," Levy said.

"Zeref had said 'to end the current era' or something like that right?" I said.

"Yes. But in truth, he wanted to obiletrate us, because he knew…he knew that we were powerful enough to end the era that he was going to bring. Grimoire Heart's actions had awakened his inner evil."

"The era he was going to bring?" I questioned.

Levy stared directly into my eyes

"The World Of Dragons."

"What? So are you saying that…"

"Fiore has currently been in war with the Dragons for a year now, but they have been expanding to the other continents already. We are on the losing side. Many guild have been obiletrated. The Magic Council had been disbanded. And the dragon slayers…"

"The dragon slayers…?" I probed.

"They have allied with the dragons."

What! Aren't they supposed to slay dragons instead?

"Speaking of that, I didn't see Natsu, Lucy or Gray anywhere just now."

Levy flinched. Her face crumpled, and I realized that I had not heard the worst.

"Gray is currently here. He is in the training area. As for N-N-Natsu…"

Her eyes started to water, but she quickly dried them and took a deep breath. "A year ago Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus and Ravenclaw went to battle Zeref and the few dragons that were currently here. Zeref had summoned them from their hiding places. Some dragon slayers were captured. The rest…chose to join the enemy. All we know is that there was a battle between Zeref and Natsu, Lucy and Gildarts. We don't know what happened, but during the fighting we heard Zeref say that he had killed…had killed Natsu. We didn't believe it at first but when we were forced to retreat…he didn't come back. Gildarts when missing too, and he never came back either."

Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. My role model, my favourite charc- I mean person was dead. Gone. I couldn't breathe.

We were both silent for a minute.

"W-What…what happened…to…Lucy? Is she here?"

The air was quiet. "We never speak of that name in Fairy Tail now."

Why?

"Zeref made himself king. But he also happened to have a queen."

A queen? Who was… oh…OH MY GOD NO YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME.

"No way," I whispered, my heart pounding so loudly my ears were gonna come off.

Levy's face was grim. She straightened it out, as if she had forgotten everything she had to do with her old friend.

"Lucy Heartfilia, Queen of the World Of Dragons."

* * *

**So that was pretty much a shock ending. There's a reason for it though. Do read on and follow this story if you wanna find out what's really going on. And do review please! Thank you.**

**See you till the next chapter,  
-MDTM**


	3. The Black Castle

**Hello! I'm back with a new chapter. Also I'm doing a Christamas bonus chapter for all my fics so do check them out at my profile above. I will update the fics a day before Christmas so check out my other two fics **Ice and Water Fire and Keys **and** Fiore Weely: Interview.

**Hope you like this chapter, and do leave a review because, you'll be totally awesome if you do.**

* * *

**The Black Castle**

Night had fallen on Fiore.

This was a time that many stayed inside. The nights were once festive, but the evil had turned the night into their realm. The people cowered in their underground shelters in fear of the power of the monsters that flew the night sky.

A lone squirrel came out of its hole in a high tree. It looked at the stars, while nibbling on a nut.

Before it could even move, it was captured by the talons of a dragon. GULP. The squirrel was gone. After finishing that little snack, the dragon swooped up into the clouds, flying towards a obsidian black tower. It was flanked by a few dragons, all flying in the same direction. As they neared, the clouds cleared and the structure was now visible.

The Castle Of Zeref. A gigantic castle with looming obsidian black walls stood on a cliff. The towers were lit with green fire. The dragons roared in excitement, as they neared the home of their master.

At the bottom of the castle were the dungeons. The entrance gates to the dungeons opened, and a lone woman stepped inside.

She wore a black dress, it's style much like the gowns she used to wear earlier in her life. It was encrusted with diamonds and emeralds, topals and sapphires. Her shoes were black and heeled and they clicked across the stone floors as she walked. She radiated a sense of black aura, causing many of the people in the castle to cower in fear when she walked past. The only thing that stood out about her was her hair.

It was blonde, shining like a halo above all that blackness.

She suddenly paused in step, and took a step backward. Right at the spot she was standing a second ago, fire roared out from one of the cells. The blast was enough to blast a few buildings, but as the smoke cleared, the opposite walls were just slightly charred.

"How many times will you try to kill me, dear?" she said, her voice rang out to the cell.

The cell was pitch black. But then a pair of eyes started to glow, like orbs of fire in the dark. The creature started to step forward. The floor boomed, as he took a step. In the light of the green torches he was visible now.

"You will not call me 'dear'," it boomed.

It's triangular face was contorted with fury its ear twitching. Black triangular scales ran down its back to it's tail. It's belly was shite with many visible scars and it's body- had red scales.

The woman laughed. "You are still arrogant. I've come to inform you that Weisslogia and Skiadrum have been resurrected by the master."

There was an uproar in the dungeon. "Silence!" she boomed. Everyone except the red dragon kept in silence. "

"They have pledged their alliance to the master. But," she said sighing, "when are you going to just give in. There is no point in just staying shut in this dark, dark prison," she said, in mock sympathy.

"We do not follow the laws of evil. And we do not listen to the words of a traitorous wretch!"

The woman laughed. "A traitorous wretch you say?"

"You betrayed all our children who protected you in your great time of need. You sought to kill them and my son N-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the woman snapped her fingers. The dragon started to twitch, before starting to convulse in pain. His roars of pain echoed through the dungeon.

"Please, do not torture Igneel!" a female voice cried.

"Why Grandine, that's the first time you have spoken in a while. Will you pledge your alliance then?" she taunted, looking over at another cell. As she said the words, the taunting smile on her face had become artificial, as if she was hiding an expression.

The female white dragon stood, her eyes glinting with hatred. "Never, after what you have done to Wendy."

"Oh well." SNAP. Grandine started to convulse in pain. But she suffered in silence.

"Do you have anything else…to say, Metallicana?" she said, looking at the cell beside Grandine's. A grunt was heard, and nothing else. The message however, was clear.

"The master has been very kind to give all of you a month to make up your mind. After that…" She imitated an explosion with her fingers. "Poof."

She turned on her heel and started to walk out of the dungeon. She took a key from a pouch.

"Open! The Gate of The Lion! Leo!"

A caramel-coloured hair man appeared, his arms crossed.

She did not look him in the face. "Guard the cells."

"Yes…Lucy."

She whipped around, her face contorted with rage and sadness. "I told you not to call me that anymore!" she cried. Even as she said the words, a tear started to trickle down her face.

Leo hugged her, as she tried to restrain her tears.

"It will be over… soon."

I woke up, gasping for breath. Beads of perspiration dotted my face. I became aware of someone shaking me. My eyes focused. "Raven…raven…are you okay?" Levy said.

I steadied myself. I realized I was surrounded by a few people. As I looked up my face began to redden. Erza, Master, and…Gray. Gray Fullbuster.

Unfortunately I was in no position to go into a fangirl mode so I looked away.

Then I remembered my dream.

"I dreamt of her! Lucy! She…she…"

"Calm down Raven. Now I've got you a fresh pair of clothes so go wash up and come back. Okay?" Levy said, reassuringly. I nodded, getting up a little shakily. I grabbed my clothes and headed for the washroom. As I left the room I could hear Erza and Gray.

"How on earth could she have a dream about…" she said.

"I don't know what it was but…we'll have to find out…whether any of what she was saying in her sleep was true."

I was talking in my sleep?

As I entered the washroom I set the clothes on a rack and began to splash cold water on my face. The weariness was gone, and I was now brighter and more alert. I brushed my teeth and changed into the pair of clothes Levy got for me. An acid-wash jeans and a black shirt that read, "Fairy Tail rockz" Personally I wasn't rooting to be a mascot but I needed the shirt anyway. I tied my long black hair into a ponytail and I was done.

After eating breakfast (which consisted of two slices of bread with plummyfruit jam and a mug of some weird liquid that tasted like coffee and rum) I was called to the master's office. Cool. My second day and I already made it to the office.

Levy opened the door and came in, and I trudged along behind her. Erza and Gray stared at me and instantly I began to feel insecure. Was there something wrong with my hair? No wait. It was the shirt. Definitely the shirt. Damn great way to make an-

"Raven." That was the master.

"Yeah?"

"Take a seat and tell us about the dream."

"Right. Okay," I said taking a seat.

"So it started with a squirrel," I started.

Gray raised his eyebrows slightly.

"And then this dragon snatched it out of a tree and started to fly towards the big castle and all, with a bunch of others."

Erza and Gray's eyes widened, but then they nodded at me to continue.

"And then…there was the dungeon."

I told them about how Lucy had threatened Igneel, Grandine and Metallicana to submit themselves to this 'Master'.

Everyone was silent.

"Then she summoned Loke, and she started to cry, and Loke was telling her 'it will end soon'. Then I woke up to Levy shaking the hell out of me" I said.

Everyone was visibly shocked. Then Gray stood up. "She's in there somewhere. She's being manipulated by Zeref. We have to save her. We have to-"

"GRAY! We discussed this before. Sit down." Erza yelled at him. But I could tell she was trying to be careful around the master.

Gray sat down, grunting.

"Erza is right Gray. It was still a dream however-"

"But she got all the facts right! The freakin castle, and all the dragons returning! She doesn't know a thing about it and yet she dreamed it accurately! Explain that, Gramps!" Gray said, furious.

The master was silent. "Master I agree too. Look at this," she said handing out an open book she had been poring over since the morning.

The master read the page.

"It says there that 'when an individual starts to have numerous and frequent dreams about real life events, it is proof that the individual has absorbed enough Ethernanos to activate the First Orgin in his body'," Levy said,

"First Orgin?" I asked.

"Your magic," Gray said.

"I can use magic?!" I cried. That was so awesome, I couldn't believe it.

"We are not sure yet Raven. This is only your first dream," the master said.

"Oh…" I said, disappointed.

"Well as for now we will show you around the guild so that you can make yourself comfortable, before sending you for basic training."

"I kinda already know how the guild looks like," I said awkwardly. _And everyone here_, I didn't mention.

"Right then we'll skip to the basic training first. Gray, I want you to show her the course and make sure she completes it in a week's time."

Yes! I get Gray! Nailed it.

"Whaaaat?Why me?" Gray said, clearly annoyed.

Erza started to show him a deathly face.

"Fine fine. Cmon, we got work to do," he said to me.

"Right," I said, following him out of the door.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up soon. Hope you're liking it so far.**


End file.
